Episode 5494 (31st December 2009)
Plot Ryan's rattled by Maisie's allegation that he's only moving in with Katie to get at her and he's further unsettled when she makes suggestive comments in front of Katie. Ryan tries to apologise but Maisie asserts that he should have told Katie that he liked someone else. When Ryan ignores her, Maisie vents her anger at Faye, calling her pathetic for thinking she had a chance with Mark. Faye instinctively slaps Maisie who goes to retaliate but when Katie intervenes, Maisie storms off. Ryan sneaks out of The Woolpack to find her, insisting that he wants to be friends. Maisie tells him that she wants more than just friendship. As they argue, Ryan feels the urge to kiss her but when the countdown begins to New Year, he begins to head back inside to Katie. He can't resist temptation, though, and quickly turns back to Maisie. Katie, meanwhile, is looking for Ryan, completely unaware that he's locked in a passionate embrace with her best mate outside. Ryan hears Katie approaching coming and appears from the side of the pub, claiming that he felt sick and had to get some air. Maisie triumphantly watches Katie and Ryan return home, excited by what's just happened. She's completely unaware, though, that she's related to him. Will Maisie have her wicked way with Ryan? Meanwhile, Faye turns up at The Woolpack looking stunning - she's eager to show Mark what he's missing. When Natasha isn't watching, he steals a moment with Faye outside the toilets and apologises for Maisie's earlier outburst. The pair share a kiss, before Eli interrupts them. With that, they return to their separate lives. Later, as they both order drinks, Mark reassuringly touches Faye's hand beneath the bar. Elsewhere, Jimmy politely and unsubtly hints to Rodney that he and Nicola would like the house to themselves. Enjoying his first New Year with his new family, Jimmy embraces Nicola and the pair sweetly reminisce about the year they've had. It's not long, though, before they fall asleep in each other's arms. Cast Regular cast *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *John Barton - James Thornton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast None Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, beer garden, womens' toilets, car park and back lobby *Home Farm - Hallway *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Mill Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Will's babysitter Sophie is uncredited despite a couple lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,870,000 viewers (35th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes